Harry Potter, le tout puissant
by harry51
Summary: Harry devra tuer voldemort avec ces nouvea pouvoir recue et apprit par merlin. Arrivera t-il a battre voldemort? Quel seront les nouvea personnage del'histoire. Cho Chang sera t-il amoureaux de lui? Dragon se fera t-il niaiser par Harry ? et bien autre!.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter, le tout puissant  
  
Harry Potter ,le tout puissant est une fic qui contient beaucoup d'aventure et d'émotion.  
  
L'histoire:  
  
Harry veut tuer voldemort, mais pour ce faire, il aura besoin de beaucoup plus de puissante. Harry controlera l'eau, la terre, l'air, le feu etc. Il possèdera beaucoup de pouvoir magique nouveau. Cho Chang l'aimera t-il ? Drago deviendra t-il méchant encore plus?  
  
Harry rencontrera beaucoup d'obstacle durant son chemin.  
  
Bref,c'est une fic qui sera facile à lire et très facile à comprendre!  
  
Je commence à écrire le premier chapitre le plus vite possible! 


	2. Chapitre 1: L'attaque Surprise

Voila mon premier chapitre. Ces ma toute première fic alors ne soyer pas trop dure : )   
  
Le premier chapitre est peut-être un peu plate, mais je tenais absolument que Harry... Bref, vous découvrirai. 

Et... désoler pour les fautes de grammaires, c'est que je ne veut pas corriger les fautes, lolll .Je veut juste écrire l'histoire. Mais ne vous en faite pas, les fautes d'orthographe son corriger, le texte est facile à lire. Bonne lecture   
  
**Harry Potter, le tout puissant**  
  
Chapitre 1: L'attaque surprise  
  
  
Harry était en train de terminer son devoir de potion qu'il aurait du faire il y a déjà 3 semaines. Mais étant donner que l'oncle Vernon lui donne des tâches à ne plus en finir, il décida donc de se reposer, mais maintenant, il ne restait que 5 jours avant la rentrée et devait terminer son devoir, sans ça, le professeur Rogue lui donnerai sûrement deux mois de retenue.   
  
Comme toujours, il devait faire ces devoirs à cachette sous son drap, car Vernon et Pétunia lui avait totalement interdit de toucher à c'est affaire de magie, sinon ,il devront doubler le travaille de Harry.   
  
- Enfin terminer, pensa harry.   
  
Harry vissa le capuchons de son pot d'encre, ferma livre de potion et déposa délicatement son livre et parchemin sous le parquet sous son lit afin que aucun membres Dursley ne découvre ce qu'il fessait durant la nuit.  
  
Harry s'accota sur le bord de la fenêtre, en pensant qu'il avait très hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Il était tellement perdue dans ces pensée qu'il ne ce rendit même pas compte qu'un hiboux se tenait, percher sur ça fenêtre!  
  
Harry surtota et fit tomber un stylo!  
  
Harry prit donc la lettre que le hiboux gardait sur sa patte et lue:  
  
_Cher Harry _

_Tu doit absolument rentrer à Poudlard immédiatement. Je suis sure que tu ne voudras pas quitter ta famille tout de suite, mais il le faut absolument. Je viendrai te cherche dans 1 minutes, je transplanerai ta chambre. Ne fait pas trop de bruit surtout! Et surtout ne fait pas tes bagages, je les ferai moi même. À tout de suite_

Lorsque Harry finit de lire ça lettre,il sauta silencieusement de joie. Enfin il allait quitter les Dursleys, il n'allait donc pas faire tout ces corvers ! Mais tout de même, il ce questionna longuement le pourquoi du retour immédiat à Poudlard!

Harry attendit pendant un long bon 1 minutes et en un instant plus tard, un léger bruit ce fit entendre dans la chambre et Dumbledor apparue dans une jolie robe de couleurs bleu foncée. 

Dumbledor sortit sa baguette magique et aussitôt qu'il eu sortit sa baguette, deux personnes apparurent. Il était habier d'une drôle de façon, une cape noire avec... l'insigne de Voldemort, la marquer des ténèbre. Dumbledor cria ferme et fort " Expulso" et aussitôt, les deux étrangers furent propulser par la fenêtre, qui éclata sous le poids des deux personne.

- Harry, je doit t'amener immédiatement à Poudlard et...

À cette instant, la porte s'ouvrit sévèrement et laissais apparaître Vernon et Pétunia

- Mais qu'est-ce que.... HO, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui la et que fabrique tu enfin Harry, dit Vernon tout en voulant protéger Pétunia

- Je doit amener Harry avec moi au plus vite à Poudlard, il y a une extrême urgence! Dit Dumbledor d'un ton grave

Sous ces mots, Pétunia et Vernon firent une grimace.

- Je ne veut POINT entendre ces stupide mot dans cette... ATTENTION

Dumbledor ce retourna et les deux mangemorts que Dumbledor avait projeter tout à l'heure réapparurent.

- Sa suffit Dumbledor, laisse nous prendre Harry, nous sommes plus fort que toi ,alors ne résiste pas,tu entend.

- Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir, "Rétrictus humanium ", cria Dumbledor

Sous le regard horrifier de Vernon et Pétunia, Dumbledor pointa sa baguette sur les deux hommes et une lueur grise sortit de celui ci et alla frapper les deux mangemorts, qui, aux contact du sort, commença à rétrécir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il mesure 50 centimètre

- Sa suffit ,cria Vernon, aller vous en , laisser nous tranquille avec vos problème, nous avons déjà assez de problème comme ça, dit Vernon en regardant Harry!

- Calmer vous, je vais avant tout nous débarrasser de ces deux intrue! Tu as de la chance que je soit arriver vite Harry, dieux c'est comme tu aurais pue finir avec ces deux puissant mangemorts, qui maintenant, je vais débrider de leur pouvoirs!

Dumbledor regarda Harry avec ces yeux percent. Il déduis donc qu'il n'avais comprit ce que le mot débrider voulais dire.

- Harry, le mot débrider est un vocabulaire que tu as étudier en deuxième année, ne viens pas me dire que tu as oublié?

Harry observa Dumbledor d'un drôle de façon, pourquoi ne ce débarrasse t-il pas de ces deux mangemorts qui sont incapable de ce lever? Pourquoi porte t-il attention à ces études et vocabulaire en ce moment de panique.

- Oui, désoler, j'ai oublié ,sûrement à cause du choc que mon fait subir les deux mangemorts lors de leur apparition!

- Je comprend Harry, ce n'est pas grave! 

Dumbledor pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur les deux mangemorts et cria d'une voix fermer et clair " Débrissetussamem ".  
Les deux mangemorts se raidir et tomba inconscient sur le sol.

- Non de dieux! J'ai peut-être lancer ce sortilège avec trop de puissance, bref. " Ejecto tissa Fudge " 

Aussitôt, les deux mangemorts ont été propulser et volait de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à disparaître!

Harry les regardait partir, tout en ce demande ou est-ce qu'il vont!

- Tu te demande sûrement ou je les est envoyer? Je les est envoyer au ministère Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne les reverras plus jamais. Tu as de la chance!

Dumbledor ce retourna et dit:

- Vernon,Pétunia, je suis désoler de vous avoir réveillé et... déranger,dit- il en souriant. Mais je doit absolument amener Harry avec moi, au château! 

- Il est hors de question,s'empressa de dire Vernon, il reste avec nous à point c'est tout!

Dumbledor les regarda d'un air grave

- Je suis désoler, mais je suis dans l'obligation de faire ceci

- De faire quoi, interrompit Pétunia, toute terrifier

- De faire ceci ... Harry, mais toi en arrière de moi stp, je ne voudrais pas que le sort t'atteigne! " Solarem " cria Dumbledor

Aussitôt ,Vernon et Pétunia tombie endormit et tomba par terre. Dumbledor prit donc ça baguette et exécuta quelque geste qui eu pour affait de faire flotter Vernon et Pétunia dans les airs. Il fit ensuite quelque un petit geste et Vernon et Pétunia volait jusque dans leur chambre.

Harry tout étonner de voir ce que Dumbledor pouvait faire avec sa magie dit:

- Comment pouvez vous faire de la magie sans baguette? 

- La magie sans baguette est très possible Harry, il faut juste avoir énormément de pratique tu ses!

- Mais professeur, pourquoi m'emmener au château, qui a t-il de si urgent? Au contraire, je ne veut pas rester ici, mais cela m'intrigue, et pourquoi ces deux mangemorts ont t-il apparue dans ma chambre?

- Harry, si tu doit retourner au château immédiatement ... c'est que Voldemort, comme tu doit le savoir, est de retour. Harry ce que je vais te dire va sûrement de faire un énorme choc, mais je doit absolument te le dire. Tu est l'Héritier des Fondateurs et en particulier l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor!! Je le savais depuis que tu est née, et tes parent aussi était au courant, mais l'important maintenant, ces que tu le sache!

Harry ouvrit sa bouche voulant répliquer, mais il n'y parvint pas, il était sous le choc, en effet!

- Pourquoi, dit Harry calmement. POURQUOI NE M'AVOIR RIEN DIT ? Après toute ces année, j'aurai du le savoir, je suis sure que mes parents me l'aurait dit avant que j'ai cette age! J'avais une énorme confiance en vous, mais maintenant je n'en est plus!

-Harry, écoute moi, j'avais l'intention de te le dire, mais, le ministère m'as empêcher de le dire. Et oui ,le ministère est au courant!

- Ces ça, maintenant tout le monde va le savoir! Je ne veut que personne d'autre ne le sache, à part Ron et Hermione, C'EST TOUT. EST- CE CLAIR ?

- Très clair Harry, je comprend très bien ce que tu ressens

- NON tu ne comprend pas, personne ne comprendra ce que je... ha et puis laisse tomber. Je m'excuse de m'avoir comporter ainsi, je suis désoler 

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais réagie de la même façon !

- Je t'en dirai plus lorsque nous serons de retour à Poudlard. Maintenant... je vais faire tes bagages.

Dumbledor sortit sa baguette magique et dit: " Appogadro Harry Potter ". Ont entendit ensuite la porte du placard sous l'escalier s'ouvrir et deux minutes après, toute les bagages de Harry passa à travers de la porte.

- Voila, tes bagage sont prêt, dit Dumbledor avec un sourire! Tu est prêt à partir, tu n'as rien oublier?

- heeee..... attendez, j'ai oublié Hedwige! Puije professeur? 

Dumbledor fit un signe d'approbation

- "Accio Cage de Hedwige" cria Harry et 2 secondes après avoir lancer le sortilège, la cage de Hedwige avec Hedwige dedans, évidement, arrivaire auprès de Harry.

- Je suis prête professeurs, nous pouvons y aller

- Très bien, prend ma main, nous allons transplaner jusqu'au château!

Aussitôt dit, Harry sentit qu'on soulevait son corps, il ce sentit transporter et vit plusieurs couleur partout autour de lui. Il y avait du bleu, jaune,vert,rouge etc.

Après 5 secondes de transplanage, Harry et Dumbledor atterrir avant l'enceinte de Poudlard. (Comme vous le savez, personne ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte du Château!)

Enfin vous voila Dumbledor, alors vous lui en avez parler à Harry.

Le professeur Mcgonagall ne remarqua même pas Harry tellement qu'elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Bonjour professeur Mcgonagall

- hein...ha désoler, Bonjour Harry, alors belle vacances? Désoler, je ne t'avais pas remarquer, je pensait à ....he.... Je suis extrèment occuper avec la préparation de cours!!!

Harry savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'osa pas lui dire aucas ou elle se fâcherais après lui.

- Harry ,suit moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit Dumbledor d'un ton qui rappelait celui de Mcgonagall

Harry le suivie. Dumbledor l'emmenait dans son bureau. Il s'assit donc et Dumbledor reprit:

- Harry, j'ai plusieurs chose à te dire. Cela ne sera pas du tout une année repos pour toi et Hermione

.....  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila mon premier chapitre. Espéreront qu'il vous a plus, soyer sans crainte, énormément d'action ce déroulera lors des prochains chapitre et même l'action commencera beaucoup dans le second chapitre. Beaucoup de chose arriveront a Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Svp j'aimerais avoir des reviews 

Je commence tout de suite à écrire les prochains chapitre, qui sans doute, seront plus long que celui ci!


	3. Chapitre 2: Retour chez les Dursleys et ...

Voici mon deuxième chapitres. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
  
Ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre, mais, si je devais continuer ce chapitre, il aurait été trop long à lire.   
Encore désoler pour les fautes de grammaire, comme je les dits , je veut juste écrire l'histoire. Mais j'ai quand même corriger les fautes d'orthographe afin que la fiction soit très facile à lire.

Je vais faire une gros effort sur l'ortographe de tout les autres chapitre, je vous le promet. Mais je ne peut plus rien faire sur ce chapitre, il est applatit.

Bonne lecture :)  
**Harry Potter, le tout puissant**

Chapitre 2: De retour chez les Dursleys et révélation

Au même moment ou Dumbledor commença à parler, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un Sirius très fâcher. 

- ALBUS, cria Sirius, pourquoi lui dévoiler toute cette histoire maintenant hein ? Tu m'avait promit de lui rien dire avant 2 semaine?

Sirius était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. On pouvait apercevoir ces nerfs sortir de ces mains. De toute évidence, il n'était pas content du tout... . Dumbledor se levit donc de sa chaise et alla au bord de la fenêtre avec un air sévère. 

Harry, quand à lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi Sirius empêchait Dumbledor de lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi important au yeux de Sirius. De ce fait, Harry prit le relais et ne dit rien!!

- Sirius, tu ne comprend pas, dit calmement Dumbledor en ce retournant face à sirius.

Dumbledor sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry tout en cria " Stopa temposo "

Une boule argenter sortit de sa baguette et toucha Harry. Celui si sentit tout s'arrêter autour de lui et n'entendit plus rien, pas même une mouche voler autour de lui. C'était le vide

- J'ai arrêter le temps sur Harry afin de le rien lui dévoiler tout de suite. Écoute Sirius, le jeune Harry est l'Héritier des 4 fondateurs. 

- QUOI, mais pourquoi... pourquoi devra t-il frôler la mort? Il est trop jeune encore et nous ne pouvons pas lui donner une aussi grosse tâche à son age, voyons Albus, soit raisonnable.

- NON, Harry devra battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il le veulent ou non, c'est ça destiner. 

...

- Écoute Albus, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité à la deuxième journée de la renter? Et d'autant plus, que moi aussi je doit vous dire un secret à tout les deux. 

- Quel est votre secret Sirius? 

- Désoler, mais vous le serez en même temps que Harry, dit Sirius avec un large sourire. 

- Ha... Et ces d'accord Sirius, nous allons tout lui dévoiler à la deuxième journée de la renter.

Sirius et Dumbledor regardait Harry qui était toujours figer dans le temps. Tout les deux avait une expression grave sur leur visage!

- Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire de Harry? demanda calmement Sirius?

-Je vais les ramenés chez les Dursley, afin qu'il ne ce doute de rien. D'autant plus que la rentrer ce fait dans 4 jours.

- D'accord, dit simplement Sirius. Mais dépêche toi, le soleil va ce lever dans 3 heures, dit Sirius avec un petit rire. Bon... ont se revoit à la deuxième journée de la rentrer. Au revoir

- Au revoir Sirius

Dumbledor regarda Harry quelque instant et prit ça baguette et exécuta un petite geste de la main qui a eu pour effet de faire flotter Harry dans les airs. Par la suite, Dumbledor transplana avec Harry immédiatement dans sa Chambre, au 4 Privet Drive. Arriver dans sa chambre, Dumbledor déposa Harry dans son lit. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette et prononça " None Revelatum " . Une jet de couleur vert et bleu avec quelque petite éclair naissant dans le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet sur son front, lui faisant ainsi oublié toute les petits évènement de cette nuit. Par la suite il alla dans la chambre des Dursley et leur fit subir le même sort que Harry.   
  
Lorsque Dumbledor fini de leur faire oublié les évènement récents, il rentra dans la chambre de Harry et il prononça la formule " fenomena ". Aussitôt, tout les choses traînant dans sa chambre se rengire eux même, les vitres casser ce rematérialisa afin de reformer une fenêtre toute neuve, tout ce grand ménage afin d'effacer toute trace de bagard. Par la suite, Il ce dirigea vers la fenêtre ce retourna vers Harry, pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur celui ci et dit " simolem it reatabilitom ". Une petite sphère bleu apparue et alla frapper Harry. Aussitôt fait, Dumbledor transplana et seulement Harry se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre. Le sortilège l'avait endormit et avait remit le temps en marche autour de Harry.

- DEBOUT HARRY, lève toi. 

Harry se réveilla en suraut. 

- Ou sui-je, répondit-je celui- ci... Ho, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Ha, que ces drôle. ALLER, vient faire le petit déjeuner.

Harry se leva. Ne doutant de rien de ce qui ces passer cette nuit, il mit ces lunettes, s'habilla d'un chandail rouge et un jean bleu et décendit faire le déjeuner.

- Harry,commença Dudbley. Je veut beaucoup de bacon avec des oeufs et du pain...Qu'est-ce que tu attends, fait mon déjeuner, je meurt de faim.

Harry devint rouge. Il détestait que Dudbley lui donne des ordres. Surtout un jeune de son age.

- Ta qua le faire toi même, lança Harry.

-MAMAN , PAPA .. HARRY REFUSE DE FAIRE MON DÉJEUNER!

Il venait de ce rendre compte qu'il ne n'avait pas penser cette phrase, mais il l'avait bien dit à haute voix.

Vernon se précipita sur Harry tendit que Pétunia calma le gros Dudbley, qui durant les vacances, n'as pas perdue beaucoup de poids, ou plutôt, il avait grossis.

- TU VA LUI FAIRE SON DÉJEUNER OU SINON...

- Ou sinon quoi Vernon? Tu va me mettre à la porte. J'en est mare d'être ici, cria Harry. Je veut être comme tout les autres, je suis taner de faire vos saleté de déjeuner et souper. Faite le vous même, moi je part d'ici. Je m'en vait vivre seul dans un appartement.

Harry se leva de sa chaise pour monter dans sa chambre et faire ces bagage, mais Vernon lui en empêchant. 

- Tu vas rester ici mon garçon, dit Vernon. Ces trop dangereux pour toi de quitter cette endroit...

Harry avait les yeux grand ouvert. Comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. 

- Depuis quand ces tu que ces dangereux pour moi d'aller à l'extérieur seul? dit Harry, tout étant en colère.

Vernon et Pétunia s'échangèrent un regard, probablement pour savoir si il allait lui parler . Il ochère la tête en signe d'approbation. 

-Va y Pétunia ... explique lui, dit Vernon. Je n'est pas le courage de le faire.

- Voila Harry. Tout à commencer lorsque ta mère a reçue une lettre du Collège Poudlard École de Sorcellerie. Elle était très contente, mais moi je ne l'était pas, car moi aussi j'ai reçue la lettre de Poudlard , mais j'ai refuser. Je voyais les gens de cette espèce comme un monstre, une créature inhumaine. Par la suite, lorsque ta mère et ton père son décéder, j'ai décidée d'apprendre la magie par moi même. 

Harry n'en revenait pas, il en était bouche bé. Pétunia venait de prononcer des mot, qui normalement, ne devrait pas savoir. Il regarda ensuite Vernon, qui par la prononciation des mots , magie et Poudlard, ne fit aucune remarque, aucune grimace.

- HA... que ces beau. Et vous croyez que vous aller me faire avaler cette stupide histoire à dormir debout?Vous croyez que je vais croire que vous êtes tout les deux des sorciers? Et toi Dubley, tu est quoi, un cochon. Il est vrai qu'a ce niveau, ont pourrait très bien te prendre pour un cochon. Non mais, pour qui vous me prenez? Un imbécile? 

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Harry, tu va le regretter,cracha Dudbley, tout enrage par ce que Harry venait de lui dire.

- Ha et qu'est-ce que tu va me faire? Tu va me jeter un sortilège de moldue, dit Harry tout en riant.  
  
Dudbley se leva et pointa son doigt tout graisseux vaire Harry.  
  
- Voici ta preuve Harry, va y Dubley, montre lui ce que tu c'est faire.

- Dubley fit un signe de têtre et dit à haute voix" Doiix dis Ongis, Ongis dis ongis, pinossiz lo pirsanni qui ji paonti di daong,, tronspircir san vintri ofon qu'ol ist mol oi vintri " .  
  
Aussitôt que Dubley finit de prononcer ces paroles, une petite éclair blanche sortit du doigt de Dudbley et alla frappa le ventre de Harry. Il recula d'un pas en ne revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. 3 secondes après l'incantation de Dubley, Harry avait terriblement mal au ventre. Dubley regarda sa mère qui lui faisait une grand sourire de satisfaction. 

Pétunia s'avance à coter de Harry et mit sa main sur son ventre en prononça l'incantation " Dosporot ". Et aussitôt dit, le mal de ventre de Harry s'effaca ou plutôt disparue totalement.

- Harry, d'après toi, pourquoi je voulait que tu mettre tes livres de sorcelleries sous le placard? 

Harry comprit immédiatement ce que voulait dire Pétunia.

- Vous vouliez apprendre la magie par mais livre, dit un Harry tout bouleverser

- Exactement dit Vernon.

Harry se massa le ventre, son vente lui faisait encore mal même si le sort avait été annuler.

- Alors, commença Harry, en combien de temps vous avez apprit que vous étiez des sorciers?

- Tu ne comprend donc pas Harry, dit Pétunia. Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers mais des elfes !!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vola le deuxième chapitre. Espéreront que vous l'avez aimez. Je ces que ce chapitre est moins long que l'autre et que je vous avais dit qu'il serait un peu plus long que l'autre, mais j'ai décider de raccourcir ce chapitre, car il en aurait dit trop.

Comme vous avez pue remarquer, l'action commence a ce faire sentir!!!!! ;)

Le prochaine chapitre est pour très bientôt

J'aimeras avoir des reviews svp.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Réponse au reviews**_

AnoDevils: Voila la suite, espéreront que ça ta plus  
  
Galaad: Salut. Je c'est que les fautes sont impressionnant, mais faut savoir que ma langue maternel est L'Italien, qui depuis 16 ans que je ne parler plus Italien, ce qui est très dommage :( . Mais, au moins ,j'ai apprit le français et je doit dire que ces une langues assez difficile dans l'ortographe, mais au moins, ont est capable de lire ma fic comme il faut, lolll. Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu continura à lire la suite de la fic.   
  
sarah30: Salut. Oui, tu m'as beaucoup aider. Je vais décrire plus. Et, je vais faire plus attention au fautes. Je vais corriger ceut que je connait. Et ci tu lit le second chapitre, dit moi ci il y a plus de fautes. Ca serait gentil. Merci beaucoup. ha et, tu sera sûrement contente de ce que je vais faire subir a Drago et a Rogue.

Nyny: Merci pour ton encouragement : ) 


End file.
